ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Ultimate
Mario Kart: Ultimate: is the 2nd Mario kart game for the Nintendo Switch & Nintendo 3DS, and this time the game has more race courses & cups & characters than ever; the gangs all here. Modes: 50CC 100CC 150CC Mirror Mode 200CC 250CC Characters: Mario Luigi Peach Yoshi (Colors) Birdo Toad Toadette Daisy Wario Waluigi Bowser Bowser Jr. Donkey Kong Diddy Kong Dixie Kong Cranky Kong Funky Kong Candy Kong Shyguy (Colors) Goomba Koopa Paratroopa Hammerbro Rosalina & Luma Pauliene Petey Pirahna King Boo Bomb-Omb Blast Donkey Kong Jr. Baby Mario Baby Luigi Baby Peach Baby Daisy Baby Rosalina Baby Wario Baby Waluigi Baby Donkey Kong Baby Bowser Koopa Kid Queen Bee Lakitu Wiggler Blooper Metal Mario Gold Mario Tanooki Mario Cat Peach Cappy Mario Iggy Roy Wendy Lemmy Ludwig Larry Morton Kermit Link Isabelle Villager Inklings Dry Bowser Dry Bones Pac-Man Megaman Luba (Super Mario Galaxy 2) Sonic The Hedgehog Wreck-It Ralph Mr. Game & Watch Pikachu Zelda Ganondorf Mii Ice Climbers Star Fox Samus Aran Captain Falcon Ness Meta Knight King DDD Marth Ike Pit Rabbid Captain Olimar Courses (This time the game lets you choose your own 4): SNES: Mario Circut Donut Plains Ghost Valley Choco Plains Bowser's Castle Vanilla Lake Rainbow Road 64: Choco Mountain Kalamari Desert Bowser's Castle Yoshi Valley Toad's Turnpike Rainbow Road GBA: Ribbon Road Riverside Park Cheese Land Sky Garden Yoshi Desert Lakeside Park Broken Pier Bowser's Castle Rainbow Road GC: Peach Beach Baby Park Dry Dry Desert Mario Circuit Daisy Cruiser Mushroom Bridge/City Walurigi Stadium Yoshi Circut DK Mountain Dino Dino Jungle Wario Stadium Bowser's Castle Rainbow Road DS: Yoshi Falls Luigi's Mansion Delfino Square Shroom Ridge Waluigi Pinball Airship Fortress Tick Tock Clock Peach Garden Bowser's Castle Rainbow Road Wii: Mushroom Gorge Coconut Mall Maple Leafway Koopa Cape Toad's Factory Luigi Circuit Wario's Gold Mine Bowser's Castle DK Summit Mario Circuit Grumble Volcano Moonview Highway Rainbow Road 3DS: Toad Circuit MarioCircuit Wuhu Island Daisy Hills Music Park Rock Rock Mountain Pirahna Plant Slide Maka Wuhu DK Jungle Rosalina's Ice World Bowser's Castle Rainbow Road Wii U / Deluxe: Mario Kart Stadium Water Park Sunshine Airport Wario Mountain Sweet Sweet Canyon Thwomp Ruins Toad Harbor Shy Guy Falls Dolphin Shoals Electrodome CloudTop Cruise Bowser's Castle Rainbow Road Animal Crossing Big Blue Mute City ExciteBike Arena Hyrule Castle Super Bell Subway Dragon Driftway New Courses: New Donk City (From Super Mario Odyssey) Rosalina's Observatory (Super Mario Galaxy) Oakey Oaks (Kirby Series) Kirby's Dream Fountain King DDD's Castle Battleship Halesberd Green Hill Zone (Sonic Fran.) Pokémon Stadium Maze (Pac-Man) Delfino Plaza (Super Mario Sunshine) Rainbow Road (Ultimate) Brinstar (Metroid) Onett (Earthbound) Icicle Mountain (Ice Climbers) Unknown Castle (Fire Emblem) Cloud City (Kid Icarus) Corneia (Star Fox) Sugar Rush (Wreck-It Ralph) Hero's Duty (Wreck-It Ralph) Niceland (Wreck-It Ralph) Junkyard (Rabbids Invasion & Rabbids Go Home) Human Body Interior Unknown Villian Lair (Mega-Man) PitchoChat Lost World (Pikimin) NEW - Custom Courses - create your own race track, add it with obstacles, enemies, ramps, speeders, Dice Block Locations, Checkpoints, Start-Finish Line, Ups & Downs, & Much More. Battle Courses: Clockwork Castle (Mario Party 6) Cheese Land Luigi's Mansion Moon (Super Mario Odyssey) Pipe Works Gamecube System Surface Wuhu Island Town Square Daisy Cruiser Baby Park & Much More... Items (The game now features item or no items races): Mushrooms Banana Peels Koopa Shells Blue Shell Star Fake Item Block Tanooki Leaf Fire Flower Boomerang Pirahna Plant Airhorn Bomb-Omb Blooper Mega Mushroom Power Block Lightning Bolt Lightning Cloud Metal Cube Feather Chain Chomp Chomp Bullet Bill Items 8 Boo Golden Mushroom New Items: Spring Mushroom - Lets you bounce 3 times Plow - knocks out any 3 obstacle items ahead or behind (like Shells & Banana Peels) Freezie - freezes any other races for a few seconds Teleporting Flower - sends you closer too the front (Last place racers only)